This invention relates in general to network storage devices, and more particularly to a storage router and method for providing virtual local storage on remote SCSI storage devices to Fibre Channel devices.
Typical storage transport mediums provide for a relatively small number of devices to be attached over relatively short distances. One such transport medium is a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) protocol, the structure and operation of which is generally well known as is described, for example, in the SCSI-1, SCSI-2 and SCSI-3 specifications. High speed serial interconnects provide enhanced capability to attach a large number of high speed devices to a common storage transport medium over large distances. One such serial interconnect is Fibre Channel, the structure and operation of which is described, for example, in Fibre Channel Physical and Signaling Interface (FC-PH), ANSI X3.230 Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL), and ANSI X3.272 Fibre Channel Private Loop Direct Attach (FC-PLDA).
Conventional computing devices, such as computer workstations, generally access storage locally or through network interconnects. Local storage typically consists of a disk drive, tape drive, CD-ROM drive or other storage device contained within, or locally connected to the workstation. The workstation provides a file system structure, that includes security controls, with access to the local storage device through native low level, block protocols. These protocols map directly to the mechanisms used by the storage device and consist of data requests without security controls. Network interconnects typically provide access for a large number of computing devices to data storage on a remote network server. The remote network server provides file system structure, access control, and other miscellaneous capabilities that include the network interface. Access to data through the network server is through network protocols that the server must translate into low level requests to the storage device. A workstation with access to the server storage must translate its file system protocols into network protocols that are used to communicate with the server. Consequently, from the perspective of a workstation, or other computing device, seeking to access such server data, the access is much slower than access to data on a local storage device.
In accordance with the present invention, a storage router and method for providing virtual local storage on remote SCSI storage devices to Fibre Channel devices are disclosed that provide advantages over conventional network storage devices and methods.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a storage router and storage network provide virtual local storage on remote SCSI storage devices to Fibre Channel devices. A plurality of Fibre Channel devices, such as workstations, are connected to a Fibre Channel transport medium, and a plurality of SCSI storage devices are connected to a SCSI bus transport medium. The storage router interfaces between the Fibre Channel transport medium and the SCSI bus transport medium. The storage router maps between the workstations and the SCSI storage devices and implements access controls for storage space on the SCSI storage devices. The storage router then allows access from the workstations to the SCSI storage devices using native low level, block protocol in accordance with the mapping and the access controls.
According to another aspect of the present invention, virtual local storage on remote SCSI storage devices is provided to Fibre Channel devices. A Fibre Channel transport medium and a SCSI bus transport medium are interfaced with. A configuration is maintained for SCSI storage devices connected to the SCSI bus transport medium. The configuration maps between Fibre Channel devices and the SCSI storage devices and implements access controls for storage space on the SCSI storage devices. Access is then allowed from Fibre Channel initiator devices to SCSI storage devices using native low level, block protocol in accordance with the configuration.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to centralize local storage for networked workstations without any cost of speed or overhead. Each workstation access its virtual local storage as if it work locally connected. Further, the centralized storage devices can be located in a significantly remote position even in excess of ten kilometers as defined by Fibre Channel standards.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to centrally control and administer storage space for connected users without limiting the speed with which the users can access local data. In addition, global access to data, backups, virus scanning and redundancy can be more easily accomplished by centrally located storage devices.
A further technical advantage of the present invention is providing support for SCSI storage devices as local storage for Fibre Channel hosts. In addition, the present invention helps to provide extended capabilities for Fibre Channel and for management of storage subsystems.